Jay and Carli?
by Converse Yazzie
Summary: I noticed a very interesting exchange between Jay and Carli in the episode "Will's Birthday" so I decided to write a little something about what I noticed. Rated M for language.


**Hello this is my first Inbetweeners fanfiction, and I decided to do it after noticing something kind of interesting between Jay and Carli in the episode, "Will's Birthday" Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Inbetweeners.**

After me, Neil, and Simon climbed over the fence, and Will crawled through dog shit we had finally made it into Louise Graham's party. Will had gone up stairs to look for Charlotte, and me and Simon were in line for the toilet. I could barely hold it in any longer. "Come on. Let me go first. You know I'm desperate," I begged Simon.

Simon just chuckled a little bit and said, "Unlucky."

I rolled my eyes and said. "Oh, don't be a cock." Simon started to chuckle again, and he started to poke at my stomach. "Oh, no don't," I said as I tried to grab his arm and move it out of the way. Simon continued to chuckle and poke my stomach. "Seriously, come on. I'm bursting." Simon tried to poke my stomach again, but I saw the door to the toilet open. "Look, come on."

Simon looked and saw the door open, so he went in and closed the door behind him. I began to wait again looking around at the party. "Oh, hi Jay," I heard a voice behind me say, so I turned and saw Carli, who was looking quite fit tonight. "You queuing?"

I nodded once, "Yeah, I think I might piss my pants any minute."

"Oh," Carli simply said.

She was staring right into my eyes, and I was starting to get uncomfortable. I quickly found something to say to get out of the uncomfortable moment, "Won't be too long, they've been in there awhile."

Carli lightly smiled and nodded, "Oh right." I looked around at the party, trying to avoid eye contact with her again. "So," Carli began, and I looked over at her with expecting eyes. "I didn't now you lot were friends with Louise."

"Oh no, we're not, no we climbed over the fence. It's _cooler_," I said giving her a little wink at the end.

Carli simply nodded and said, "Right."

I smiled at her while I continued to wait. Then I heard the toilet door open, and Simon walked out. As I started to walk passed him he said, "Oh, Carli, hi!" I held back my laughter at his desperateness.

"Hi Simon, how are you," I heard Carli say. I looked at her before I walked into the restroom, and she had a very big smile on her face which made me feel a little bad for some reason. I closed the door behind me, and my mind immediately started to come up with a great joke.

"Good, yeah, okay, yeah, pretty awesome," I heard Simon say through the door.

I quickly opened the door, and started to fan the area in front of my face with my arm. "Jesus Christ, Simon, what the fuck have you done in there?"

Simon looked at me with complete confusion spread across his face and said, "What?"

I saw that Carli was looking at me with a blank/confused expression, and her eyes darted back to Simon I think to see if it was true. I continued, "UGH. Have you been eating cat food again?" I looked over at the toilet. "Oh God, you've left skids down the bowl, too." I stuck my head back in and immediately brought it back out.

"Carli, I didn't. I only went in for a piss," Simon calmly tried to explain, and Carli just give him a polite smile.

"Oh, God. I can taste it," I said as I smacked my lips together and continued to fan the area in front of my face.

Simon gave me a begging expression. "Jay!"

"I might go up stairs," Carli said as she began to back away from us.

"No, don't." Simon called after her as she began to walk up the stairs. "It was a wee. It was only a wee." Carli gave one quick look back down at Simon before continuing up the stairs. "I promise I didn't leave skids." I began to smirk to myself. Simon turned toward me and glared at me. "It doesn't smell at all, you fucker, it was a wee. Why did you do that?"

I simply shrugged and said, "Funny." Simon glared at me for another moment, and then turned and walked away toward Neil who was dancing in the other room. I then turned back around and closed the door and took my long awaited shit. The truth is after all of the time Simon spent talking about Carli it's kind of made me develop a little thing for her myself. When I do shit like that it's just so she'll see him in a bad light, and maybe she'll go for me. But I would never make a move on her. I couldn't do that to Simon.

When I got out of the toilet I saw Neil and Simon standing in a corridor not talking to anyone. I started to walk over to them, and I saw Carli in the kitchen talking with some of her mates. She looked over at me and smiled and gave me a small wave, and I half smiled and nodded toward her. When I joined Simon and Neil, Simon was still pretty pissed at me. "Thanks a lot Jay. When Carli came down she walked right passed me without saying a word."

"That's not my fault. I wouldn't talk to you either if I didn't like you," I said as though it was obvious. Neil laughed. Then we all got quiet, and all looked around the party, trying to figure out what we should do. I slowly looked back toward Carli. She looked back at me and smiled again, and I smiled back at her. Then I turned back around just as Will came down the stairs with a disappointed look on his face.

**For those of my readers that only know me for Victorious stories, you can watch some of the episodes of The Inbetweeners on YouTube. Well that was my story, I hope you liked it. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks.**


End file.
